1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to semiconductor structures and more particularly to a substrate arrangement for high power semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices made from, for example, Si (silicon) and GaN (gallium nitride) are fabricated on a substrate. Various such devices are high power devices operating at extremely high power densities. Examples of such high power devices include power switches, amplifiers, GaN based microwave integrated circuits and lasers, to name a few. These devices require a low thermal resistance channel to dissipate the heat generated by them.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a substrate arrangement which adequately provides high thermal conductivity to remove the heat generated by high power semiconductor devices.